


Nixta (νύχτα)

by GingerSpirits



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerSpirits/pseuds/GingerSpirits
Summary: “Are they together?” I hear someone say, I think it’s the girl from before. I try my best not to look at the person who said that, Gilbert smirks when he sees me tense up even more because of that.--------Anne posts on a website created for fanfics a story about the night she fell for her best friend, Gilbert Blythe.Nixta comes from the greek noun νύχτα, which means 'Night'.This used to be a one-shot but now it's a two-shot :)
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe & Moody Spurgeon MacPherson, Gilbert Blythe & Ruby Gillis, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Ruby Gillis, Jerry Baynard & Anne Shirley, Jerry Baynard & Gilbert Blythe, Jerry Baynard/Anne Shirley, Jerry Baynard/Gilbert Blythe, Ruby Gillis & Anne Shirley, Ruby Gillis/Anne Shirley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Me**

Hey!

**Gil**

Hi ;)

**Me**

We need to talk

**Gil**

We do?

We don’t

* * *

* * *

This is the story of the night I realized I was in love with one of my best friends. My name is Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, I’m 19 years old, and I’m in love with my best friend, Gilbert. I know this is a weird thing to put on the internet, where everyone can see, but I don’t care.

Gilbert and I met three years ago, his best friend, Ruby, introduced us. Ruby and I were in the same class, the first day of school the teacher sat us together; she and I connected immediately, her gleeful personality attracted me to her, we were so alike. She introduced me to her friends: Josie, Billy, and Gilbert. I must admit, I didn’t really like the first two, something about them doesn’t quite work with who I am, and I’m speaking in the present tense because I still don’t like these people.

You may wonder: Anne, why are you putting this on the internet? Won’t these people get mad because you’re putting their names on the internet? And to that I respond: They won’t see this, I’m uploading this to a page in which a lot of people uploads stories they created, the only difference is that this one is real, but shh don’t tell anyone.

SO, anyway.

I met Gilbert on my first day of school in Avonlea. He was really nice from the beginning, so charming. I had a crush on him right away, but that faded away almost as fast as it came. I met this other guy, well… “met” his name is Roy, oh god. I had I crush on Roy for the next two years, I never talked to him though, he was pretty shy and I’m shy too, so imagine that, we barely talked but I still had a massive crush on him.

I’m going out of the main point here, but I feel I have to tell this part. I wasn’t going to talk about Roy in this; I was only going to focus on my relationship with Gilbert, but now that I think of it, my “relationship” with Roy it’s really important to explain it.

I met Roy also in the first day of school, he was in my literature class but I didn’t really care about him, it was the first day of school, even for me that was too quickly to crush on someone (says the girl who just a few lines above said she crushed on Gilbert right away). He sat next to me, and as I said, he was shy, so we didn’t speak for like a month EVEN THOUGH HE WAS SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO ME. Roy was cute, and I mean CUTE, handsome, gorgeous even, and so so hot.

Ok, I have to chill, I like Gilbert now but I mean, you can’t really forget about a two-year-long crush that easily.

ANYWAY

The first time Roy talked to me –and I mean he said something to me, he did, I didn’t start the conversation, he did- he asked about who died at the end of Frankenstein. Yeah, I know, he just asked me something (he hadn’t finished the book yet and I had), but boy was I EXCITED. My crush had spoken to me, and he had asked me A QUESTION. That day I felt like the happiest girl ever.

Gilbert knew about my crush, he constantly told me I was stupid for not talking to him. Roy moved to Charlottetown, and I haven’t seen him since our high school graduation, I guess it’s better I didn’t say anything, imagine how sad I would be right now if my boyfriend moved to another city. Tragic.

I think that’s enough about Roy, onto Gilbert.

One night, I went out with my friends: Ruby, Cole, and Gilbert, some other friends of Ruby and Gilbert also came that night but they weren’t that close to me so meh. We were in a pub –called _Night_ -. All of them, except for me, ended up being really drunk halfway through the night; I did have a few drinks but I was fine. They were so drunk that for some reason I still don’t know Ruby and Cole started making out, keep in mind that my friend Cole is gay so… yeah. At the moment, I was shocked but didn’t bother too much –that was going to be a fun story to tell one day- so I continued dancing; Gilbert joined me, choosing to ignore what was happening right next to us, he was my designated dance partner.

After some time dancing, –we were dancing really closed by the way- he grabbed my face with both of his hands and kissed me. I kind of froze there at first but then I started kissing him back. That’s all that happened that night; we didn’t talk about it after. I didn’t like him, not at the time at least, that same night a few hours prior the kiss, I was dragging Gilbert around this area in Avonlea where most of the pubs are, making him help me look for Roy. I really don’t know what made him do that, probably the alcohol.

But now, the moment you’ve been waiting for… the night I realized I was in love with my best friend. I’m going to get really creative and recreate the texts we sent each other that night, and narrate it like this is a book. Get ready, because this is going to be a fun ride…

* * *

* * *

THAT night

**Me**

I wanna go party but my Ruby and Cole are not in town ffuuuuhhhk

**Gil**

You can come with me and my friends if you want

**Me**

Idk

I don’t know them

**Gil**

Yes you do

Moody and Charlie

The Pauls are coming too

And their girls

**Me**

But

I don’t speak to them that much

I’d be weird

**Gil**

:(

Comeee ooonnn

You’ll be with me

**Me**

Are you sure?

What about your friends?

**Gil**

Who cares

Come on

Yes?

**Me**

Ok

**Gil**

I’ll pick you up at 10

* * *

I was staying at my uncle’s house; his house is closer to the pubs than Green Gables. Gilbert came a little late to pick me up that night. I was beautiful that night by the way, I was wearing this short black dress with a denim jacket because it was a bit cold outside that summer night for some reason, and my white superstars, my hair was down with curls, beautiful, basically.

“Who are you going out with?” Jerry said, my cousin.

“Gilbert”

“Uhhh” he wiggles his eyebrows and winks.

“What?” I snap.

“gIlbErT” he mocks me. I just throw a pillow right at his face to shut him up.

When Gilbert finally came to pick me up, we went to our usual pub. It was awkward, I didn’t really know his friends, I knew who they were but that’s it; he was by my side most of the time, he knew how difficult are these kind of situations for me.

We went outside to catch a breath, the pub was full of people and it was getting difficult to move around. Paul H., one of Gilbert’s friends, was having a mental breakdown so he took Gilbert aside for a while to talk. When he left, I was officially alone with a group of people I didn’t talk to; my anxiety was rising, so I called my cousin and begged him to come.

Jerry sat with me for a while and we were just talking, he was surprised Gilbert left me to talk to Paul, but I wasn’t, he was a really good friend and at that moment a friend needed his help. Thirty minutes pass and Gilbert is finally done with Paul, he sees me with my cousin and comes close to us.

“You made Jerry come down because you didn’t want to be alone with my friends?” Gilbert asked me.

“Yes,” Jerry says at the same time I say “No”, Jerry laughs at my response, “Yes, you did”

“You’re unbelievable” Gilbert shakes his head, “Paul is fine, we can go now” he came closer to me, “Bye, Jerry” -Yes, he basically told my cousin to go-

“Bye, Blythe” they did this weird goodbye bro handshake and he left with a smirk on his face and winking at me while doing so.

“Come” he grabbed my wrist and took me back to where his friends were. They were sitting outside the pub on a bench. I only stay there for around five minutes when I got a text.

* * *

**Tills**

Are you out?

**Me**

yES

**Tills**

Where?

ru

**Me**

I’m on a bench in front of Night

**Tills**

Come say hi bitch I’m in front of Balenciaga. (*)

**Me**

COMING BB

(*) Yes, the name of the place is Balenciaga I didn’t make that up

* * *

“I’m going to say hi to Tillie,” I tell Gilbert, “I’ll be back in a minute”

“Alright,” he smiled.

Tillie wasn’t far from where I was, only a block away. She was standing with two other friends outside of Balenciaga. “TILLIE!” I call her.

“Anne!” she comes running to me, “Hi! How are you?”

“I’m good, you?”

“Great” she smiles, “So, who are you out with?” Tillie asks me.

“Gilbert”

“Only Gilbert?” she raises a brow.

“And his friends,” Tillie smirks, “What?”

“Nothing, nothing”

I didn’t spend much time with Tillie; we just took a few selfies and talk for a bit. She was with her friends, I didn’t want to intrude that much so I left a few minutes later. When I start walking back to where Gilbert was, I see him with this girl; he was by her side and she’d pulled her phone to take a picture with him, he gives her a kiss on the cheek for the selfie and then a hug. Gilbert is quite the ladies’ man; he is very charming that’s why many girls are attracted to him, I wasn’t surprised to see him next to a girl, but something stirred inside of me, and I can’t figure out why.

He sees me coming to them and smiles, he moves and sits in the back part of the bench –the part where you’re supposed to put your back- telling me to sit in front of him between his legs, the girl had gone to the other side of the group and she was saying hi to them -she was just arriving when I was coming back apparently-.

“We’re coming back inside,” Gilbert tells me, putting his hand on my shoulder, he feels me tense up, “Don’t you want to come?” He makes me get up and puts me between his legs again but this time facing him, my heart going 100m/ph. “Hey” he pulls me closer to him. We were close, really close, I put my arms around his shoulders instinctively.

“Are they together?” I hear someone say, I think it’s the girl from before. I try my best not to look at the person who said that, Gilbert smirks when he sees me tense up even more because of that.

“Gil, were going inside,” Moody says.

“I’ll go in a sec” he puts his hand on my hips and pulls me closer to him, our chests touching, he wraps his arms around my waist and holds me there, “Hi” his voice sends shivers down my spine, my heart is now at 120m/ph.

“Hi” I can barely say it back.

“Are you coming inside with us?” he asks and I shake my head, “Why not?”

“I feel uncomfortable. I don’t know your friends and I don’t want you to feel like you have to be next to me all the time so I don’t feel like this, anxious”

“But you already knew that” I don’t understand, “Before you decided to go out you already knew I was going out with them, but you still came” _what is he trying to tell me?_

“I wanted to party” I reply.

“You’re not partying, you’re just here with me” my legs feel like jelly, my heartbeat going faster and faster, “Why are you here?” he leans closer, our noses touching, “Do you want this?” he asks me, his lips brush mine, his eyes close and mine do the same, “Kiss me” he begs, I just freeze there, not knowing if I should do it or not. He sighs, pulling back a bit to look at me, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have kissed you that other night” my eyes shot open, “It’s ok, I know you didn’t like it”

“It’s not that, I was just shocked” my words make him smirk, I hated that smirk –not really-, he was way too pretty. Gilbert pulls me close to him again, I guess he took what I said as a ‘maybe’.

“Why won’t you kiss me again then?” his fingers caressing the small of my back.

“I don’t want to ruin our friendship” I sigh, still in his arms.

“Anne, I like you” I’m speechless, he’s encouraged my lack of words and leans in again, “I want to kiss you, so much” he whispers, my heart couldn’t take it anymore, and I give in, I kiss him softly. We break apart after a few seconds, his arms still holding me, “Are you sure you don’t want to come?” I nod, “Can I get another kiss then?”

“No, bye” I took a little step back.

“Ah, please” he begs, so I give him a little kiss in the nose -I regretted that right after I did it by the way, I don’t know what I was thinking-. He laughs, “Ok, bye” I started walking away when he grabbed my wrist, pulling me back to him, and then giving me a quick kiss on the lips, “Good night”

“Night,” I say barely above whisper.

* * *

“I don’t know what to think, I kissed him but I don’t want to ruin our friendship, he means too much to me. Oh, and worst of all, when he asked me to kiss him goodbye, I kissed…. his nose, HIS NOSE, JERRY!” I exclaim. It was 5 am in I couldn’t sleep, so I made my cousin walk with me to ease my nerves, I was literally having a panic attack when I went back to my uncle’s house. Jerry laughs, and I hit him in the chest, “Stop! Help me, please. I don’t know what to do”

“Sorry,” he breathes to calm himself down, “You should just talk to him. See what he thinks and how he feels”

* * *

* * *

**Gil**

We don’t

**Me**

We do

**Gil**

About?

**Me**

Yesterday

**Gil**

I figured you’d want to talk about that

I’m sorry

**Me**

What ¿?

**Gil**

Forget it

I was drunk, I wasn’t thinking

I shouldn’t have done that, I shouldn’t have said what I said. I appreciate you so much, I’d rather not spoil our friendship

**Me**

Ok…

So what part should I forget?

**Gil**

The part you’re asking about, when I told you I liked you

**Me**

You just said it without actually feeling it?

**Gil**

I think I said it because I was mixing my feelings with something that from the pass, also to know how you felt

Idk

To have things clear

It was impulsive and stupid of me

I confused friendship with something else

I don’t want to hurt you

I’m sorry

**Me**

It’s ok

* * *

* * *

I actually wanted to tell him that I liked him too, but when he started telling me he shouldn’t have done it again and again, and I chickened out, I couldn’t do it. He clearly didn’t like me, he used this stupid excuse, just to try and convince me he didn’t mean to harm me and lead me on when he said those things to me.

 _I was drunk_ , he said.

No, he wasn’t. I was with him all night, he had like two drinks, and I know he can take a lot more than that. He said he was drunk, he was blaming the alcohol… why would he do that?

I still don’t know to this day…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part two will contain things I should have included in part one, is just that my mind is all over the place and I forgot, I’ll put some sort of timestamps to let you know what happened before and after THAT night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: mentions of alcohol abuse and sexual assault. I’ll put a warning in the part that contains these things.
> 
> Also, imagine part 1 was posted months ago... You'll understand why when you finish reading.

Well, hello again.

Apparently, you wanted to know some more about my not-so-tragic-anymore relationship with Gilbert. Thanks to those who commented and a special shout-out to my girls from this Twitter group chat I’m in.

This part two will contain things I should have included in part one, is just that my mind is all over the place and I forgot, I’ll put some sort of timestamps to let you know what happened before and after THAT night. By the way, almost every time Gilbert and I had a moment was during a party; maybe because there was alcohol involved and alcohol mixed with confused feelings were not a good combo.

* * *

Part 1: Before Nixta

* * *

February 2019: This night I went out only with my girls, but Gilbert had gone out with his other friends too, I still had a crush on Roy at this moment. I have to warn you, I almost died of embarrassment this night, and I’ll tell you why in a second.

When me and my girls were at Night, I saw some people from my class –Roy and his friends- and we joined them. I was friends with almost every person in Roy’s friend group and still the longest conversation we had had lasted like two minutes and it was about some painting Goya had made –Goya is a Spanish painter in case you don’t know-. His girl friends –Jane and Christine- were somewhat close to me, they knew I had a crush on him.

Oh god.

I hate what comes next.

This kind of slow but rhythmic song started playing, and then Jane and Christine gave each other a knowing look.

“Johnny!” Christine called. John –Johnny- was another one of their friends, who at the time was talking to Roy about something, and he also knew I had a crush on Roy.

“What?” he responded.

“8-3-9!” Jane yelled and grabbed me, at the same time Johnny grabbed Roy, and then they pushed us together. Still to this day, I can’t believe they had a code for a situation like this, I later learned from Chris that they have several codes for these types of situation.

That’s not the worst part…

Jane pushed me way too hard and the floor was wet.

So I slipped, Roy was in the way and I collided with him. We almost fell, but he’s really tall and strong so we didn’t; I don’t know how but I’m glad we didn’t because that would have made this situation way more embarrassing. When my brain started working again and I realized what had happened, I quickly stepped back from Roy and turned around to see that both of our friend groups were dancing together in this closed circle and it was impossible for him and me to join them, they were like a human wall. I got out of the pub fast, like really really fast, I felt so humiliated. Gilbert was outside the pub when I got out and I ran to his side. He asked what had happened because he saw the discomfort in my face, so I told him.

“I just- don’t want to be the joke of the night,” I told him. Gilbert pulled me in for a hug and held me there until my breathing settled. Gilbert gave the best hugs, by the way, I loved hugging him, and he always smelled nice, being that close to him, breathing him in, always relaxed me.

* * *

April 2019: The night of our first kiss (the same night Ruby and Cole made out for like twenty minutes, and yes, I still can’t believe this), but before it happened. At this moment of the night, we were outside Night and he wasn’t that drunk.

“I’m moving to Alberta” Gilbert suddenly tells me.

“WHAT? WHY?” my world was starting to collapse at this moment, he was my best friend and he was moving to the other side of the country.

“I’m going to live with my mom”

“But your father?” Gilbert’s parents were divorced, his mother lived in Alberta and he lived with his father in Avonlea.

“He travels a lot for work and he’s almost never at home with me” I really didn’t want him to go, but I knew he felt lonely sometimes so I didn’t push the subject further.

Last time I didn’t tell you what happened before the kiss. A few hours later he told me he was moving, we were at the pub and he grabbed my hand while we were dancing and tried to spin me around, but he failed because he grabbed my hand the wrong way so I couldn’t turn, I won’t explain how he grabbed it because it’s difficult to explain. Let’s just leave at that he failed, and I laughed; reality hit me at that moment, I was going to lose him, so I hugged him, really tight.

“Is everything alright?” he asked me, holding me.

“I just- I’m going to miss you,” I said to his ear so he could hear me, there was a lot of noise inside the pub.

“I’m going to miss you too”

“I don’t know how I’m going to say goodbye to you”

“Like this” and then kissed me, grabbing my face with both of his hands.  
I don’t know how he continued dancing after that like nothing happened, he had a smirk on his face for the rest of the night though. While that, I was still I shock and my head kept thinking about it.

* * *

* * *

Part 2: After Nixta

This part will be mostly little encounters we had after THAT night. We didn’t talk much after, every time we talked it was awkward, we didn’t know how to act around each other anymore. It was awful.

* * *

May 24th, 2019: My High School Graduation Party.

This night was a complete disaster. It was something movie-like, if this hadn’t happened to me, I probably wouldn’t believe things like this could happen in real life.

First of all, it was freezing cold and I was wearing this thin sleeveless dress and this thin jacket –you know those granny-like jackets- I even stole Cole’s tux jacket and I was still cold.

Then, I saw Gilbert making out with this girl that I truly hate, and just to be clear, I hated her a long time before I saw her shoving her tongue down Gilbert’s throat.

**-BEGINNING OF THE TRIGGERING PART-**

Paul S. drank way too much at the dinner and we had to call an ambulance because the boy was in an ethylic coma. Roy and Johnny went with him in the ambulance, I was not really friends with Paul but seeing him like that on the floor was horrifying, he looked dead; my heart dropped when they tried to help him up and he fell again, I really thought he wouldn’t come out of the coma.

And after all this, the worst thing of the night happened. Christine was dating this guy named Louis, who also was Billy’s best friend for eight years. Inside the pub, Billy touched Chris against her will. Then, she ran outside the pub to Louis and told him what happened. Before he could get to Billy, his other friends grabbed him.

“HE’S MY FRIEND!” Louis yelled, sobbing. “HOW COULD HE DO THIS? EIGHT YEARS! EIGHT FUCKING YEARS!! HE WAS MY FRIEND! LET ME GO” he was trying to loosen his friends grip from him, “THAT’S MY GIRLFRIEND YOU HEAR ME, DON’T YOU EVER DARE TO TOUCH HER AGAIN! I SWEAR I’LL KILL YOU! LET GO OFF ME! FUCK!” he finally got loose but he didn’t run for Billy, Louis just went to Chris and hugged her, both of them were crying.

I can only imagine how she must have felt like, I’ll never be able to fully understand her. All I know is that seeing her like that, in the arms of her boyfriend, both of them crying, him apologizing for not being there to protect her, that was the most heartbreaking scene I’ve witnessed in my life.

Quick reminder: NO MEANS NO. Try getting that in your head.

**-END OF TRIGGERING PART-**

The party was mostly ruined at this point. It was ruined actually, without mostly.

Also, Cole asked me to give him back his jacket because he was freezing too so I was freezing even more now. Then, I saw Gilbert sitting on a bench with his friends and he saw me too.

“ANNE!” he came up to me, “Hello” he smiles. I was literally mad at him seconds ago and just a simple smile makes me melt.

“Hi” I smile back. We then talked about how we felt about everything that had happened during the night.

I shivered, “Are you cold? Do you want my jacket?” I really wanted to accept it, I was really cold and also I loved wearing his hoodies because they smelled like his cologne, I didn’t accept it though. It was way too cold for him to be without a jacket –even though I was really cold, but I will rather be cold than to take his tux jacket from him so he’d freeze-.

“I’m not moving” Gilbert suddenly told me.

“What?!” I gasped.

“I’m going to Queens and rent an apartment with some friends” he explained. I barely let him finish when I jump in his arms.

“I’m so happy you’re staying” I whisper.

This was literally the only good thing that happened that night.

* * *

October 31st, 2019: Halloween Night.

I hadn’t seen Gilbert in months, we lived in the same city, but we were really far away from each other, it was a 40-minute walk to get to him. Also, I had class during the morning, and his classes were in the afternoon, making it impossible for us to have time to see each other.

And if you’re thinking: Anne, why didn’t you go to see him on the weekends? And to that, I respond: because I went home on weekends and he stayed in Charlottetown.

So, yeah. I didn’t see him, not even once, until Halloween.

We went out –shocking, I know- but not together. Gilbert went out with some new friends he’d made at university and I went out with my friends.

I was walking out of the pub to get some fresh air when someone grabbed me by my waist from behind. It was Gilbert, obviously. Just so you know, he scared the living shit out of me, I screamed so hard that everyone turned to look at us.

“GIL!” I jumped to his arms, “I missed you. You scared me, asshole!” I hit him in the arm.

He chuckled, “You do get scared pretty easily”

“I do not!” I cross my arms, but then I jump to his arms again. I did miss him, a lot.

I was wearing a red riding hood costume, and he was, to be honest, I don’t even know what he was… he had eyeliner on his face, like everywhere, I think he was trying to mimic some raper’s face tattoos or something.

“I want to give you a kiss but you don’t have a clear spot in your face,” I tell him. Yes, I did tell him that. I am that stupid, I know.

“I do have a clear spot,” he said, a grin growing in his face. I think you can guess which part of his face he was referring to. If not, here’s a clue: he was not wearing any lipstick.

I swear to god, I was this close (I just realized you can’t see my fingers, so just imagine them…) to kiss him right there in front of everyone, but I didn’t. You might think I’m stupid for not kissing him, but I hadn’t seen him in months, it was not right to do that, If I’d done I know I would have regretted it after.

BUT

That didn’t stop me from making out with him later that night in the pub… :)

I tried not to but even though he had those weird fake tattoos on his face, he still looked hot as hell. I’m thinking about that night and damn, lucky me…

And then I drunk me told Gilbert I loved him. I do love him, BUT I SHOULDN’T HAVE SAID THAT OH, MY GOD.

* * *

I know you want some fairy-tale-happy-ending-thingy, but, sadly, that’s not what happened. In my head I imagined he’ll look for me and tell me he loves me, as much as I want _that_ to be the end of this, it’s not.

I saw him once more after that, I fell again. I let him kiss me, I kissed him back, and I wanted him, but then again, he ignored me after that.

I won’t say this is the end of the story, because anything could happen. Maybe tomorrow or in a week or a month, I’ll update this, and tell you Gilbert and I are together and happy. Maybe.

Maybe…

* * *

This update has been in my drafts for weeks, I didn’t want to post it, I didn’t want to give you a sad ending – even though part one has a sad ending already-. My happy ending came, it took us a long time, but I couldn’t be happier that it’s over. Now that I have an actual happy ending, I figured I should post this, without deleting the sad part above…

* * *

November 17th, 2019:

**Gil**

I miss you

**Me**

I miss you

**Gil**

I’m sorry, I knew I shouldn’t have avoided you.

I was scared of losing you, but distancing myself from you was not good either. I needed to be away from you for a while, seeing you so close to me but so far at the same time was hurting me.

I thought I’d forgotten about you, but I hadn’t.

When I saw you on Halloween night in that pretty blue dress with that red hood and your beautiful red hair, I realized my feelings never left, they were just dormant…

And then you told me you loved me.

I took this long to reach you because a little part of me kept thinking you didn’t mean it, but then I remembered that you’re Anne and that you wouldn’t say something you don’t actually feel

**Calling Gil…**

“Hi” his voice was raspy like he’d just woken up. CHILLS. I got literal chills when I heard his voice, but I snapped out of that, quickly. Believe it or not, I was mad at him, not because he took so long, but because he did it OVER TEXT.

WHO DOES THAT? ARE WE TWELVE???

“Over text? Really?” I said, annoyance clear in my voice, but trying to hide it a bit, I didn’t want to scare him off.

“I was scared to call you” his voice, I swear to god, I love it.

“Were you scared I would reject you?” I hear him hum in response, “I guess… You’re going to be disappointed”

“I’m sorry to bother you, I'm sorry I left you behind-”

“Hey, let me finish. I said you are going to be disappointed because I’m not going to reject you. I meant it. I mean it”

“You did?”

"Yes"

Even though I would really like to tell you everything we said next, I'm not going to, it's way too personal.

* * *

I showed him this, the story, he liked it, he only made one comment. "That night, when you went out with me and my friends, you looked so beautiful in that dress. I really thought the only reason you went out was that you wanted to be with me, I guess I misinterpreted your actions" 

Comment to which I responded, "You interpreted the actions perfectly, actions I didn't know I was making"

I'm happy, I'm finally happy. Who would have thought that I would be writing the second part of this, and with a happy ending, my happy ending.

I'm happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proofread this so you might find some mistakes :)
> 
> Remember how I said this was based on a personal story? well, everything is real until you get to the part that goes "This update has been in my drafts for weeks..."
> 
> I tried giving you a happy ending, I really tried, but I guess my closeness to the story was not letting me do that. I imagined the most romantic scene for the ending, and then I remember my real life 'Gilbert' wouldn't have done that... so I tried to make a happy ending as close to my reality as possible.
> 
> Check out my other series, Agape!
> 
> xo GingerSpirits

**Author's Note:**

> This may seem like it has an open ending, and it has indeed. This my story, with my best friend (the texts are literal, I copied them from my SMS). I haven't talked much with him since that night, we've crossed paths sometimes when we go out to party. Another night, we kissed again, we got caught up in the moment, but that's about it. I'm willing to write a part two with some other encounters we've had since that night, but if you want "Anne and Gilbert" to end up together, you'll have to give me some ideas because I've imagined how would the day that we finally get together be and I still can't imagine it perfect enough.
> 
> I hope you liked it, it's one of my many sad and tragic love stories, I could tell you another one some other day if you'd like, tell me in the comments.
> 
> I called this fic Nixta (νύχτα) because it was the name of the pub where we had our first kiss. I love to use greek words for the title of my works, I have another fic called Phileo (To kiss) which is part one of a series I'm making called Agape (love), and I'm currently working on part two and it's called Cortaro (To court). Maybe you could... go check them out...
> 
> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!!
> 
> xo GingerSpirits.


End file.
